


Happy Birthday Who?

by KayhlaChristine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayhlaChristine/pseuds/KayhlaChristine
Summary: Matthew Williams writes in a journal each day, when his birthday is just around the corner he isn't happy about it. Can a certain Prussian fix that and make it the best birthday Matthew has ever had? Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters, only the plot for the story. Other pairings later.





	1. Dear Journal

30th of June 1814.  
Dear Journal,

Today was the same as always...I got mistaken for America again by Cuba which resulted in him hitting my head repeatedly, during the meeting I was forgotten and America took my place so I didn’t get to talk about how well my country was doing. England rushed up to me after the meeting asking about the next meeting thinking I was yet again America and papa France had to step in to yet again tell England I was not America but in fact Canada, they ended up arguing again because of it and forgetting I was there. Why doesn’t anyone remember or see me? I mean I’m the second largest country but I’m always forgotten it doesn’t make sense to me. Well to be honest I can’t say today was the same as always because today Prussia had come to the meeting, he had somehow managed to get Germany who happens to be his younger brother to let him sit in on the meeting today. He was the ex nation of Prussia but he was still around even though his country wasn’t actually you could technically call him a part of Germany in a way I guess anyway he took up the seat beside me and looked right at me with his striking blood red eyes, I was a bit intimidated by his eyes but I also feel safe for some reason staring back into his eyes. For the first time in centuries actually felt acknowledged by someone and that someone was Prussia, he was the only one who seems to know I existed and it felt nice which made me smile at him. Anyway tomorrow is my birthday not that anyone will remember and it will be another birthday alone once again but I guess I’m starting to get use to it, not sure if that’s a good or bad thing though...

 

-Forgotten Nation.


	2. Flash Back

Matthew was getting ready to head to bed; he lays down getting comfortable as he thought back to the meeting today.

 

*Flash back*

Matthew walked into the meeting room with Kumajiro in toe, he takes his seat in the usual spot up the front near Ludwig. Ludwig was early as usual and was setting up for the meeting, he was hosting this time since the meeting was being held in Germany this time Matthew sat back and took a breath closing his eyes relaxing in the fleeting calmness which would be destroyed once Alfred bursts through the door. Matthews twin brother Alfred, he always wondered why people confuse him with Alfred all the time...they don’t look all that similar besides having blonde hair and being tall, Matthew has violet eyes, blonde shoulder length hair with a curl that sticks out, quiet and very shy unlike Alfred who has bright blue eyes, short blonde hair with a cowlick sticking from the top, he’s very loud and outgoing. Matthew opened his eyes and realized him and Ludwig weren’t the only ones in the room, sitting beside him was none other than Gilbert Ludwig’s older brother and he was staring right at him. Matthew could feel a blush spread across his face as the Prussian man stared at him so intently which also caused him to squeak and hide his face in his arms on the table, at that moment other nations started to arrive and take their seats. Feliciano sat at the front near Ludwig on the other side of the table, Kiku sat beside Feliciano, Yao sat next to Kiku, Ivan sat next to him once again trying to make Yao become one with him, Lovino Feliciano’s twin brother sat a few seats away from Ivan not wanting to be too close to him, Antonio sat beside Lovino and hugged the annoyed Italian much to the Italian’s distress, Francis sat beside Antonio and chatted about the old days with the Bad Touch Trio (BTT), Arthur unfortunately had to sit next to Francis and deal with his groping that he always does, Alfred sat between Arthur and Matthew laughing loudly while eating a burgers and then of course there was Gilbert sitting beside Matthew. Alfred noticed Matthew hiding in his arms and patted his twins head beside his ear.

“HA HA! Yo Mattie dude what’s up? You ok bro?” The American yelled in his brother’s ear.

“Ah!” said twin looks up at his brother and laughs nervously. “Heh Heh...yeah Al I’m fine”

Alfred moves close so his face is inches away from his brothers, which caused him to blush brighter and squeak loudly. “Maple!”

“Mon Dieu Alfred leave mon petit Mathieu alone, just look at w’at your doing to him” Francis states pointing to the poor Canadian’s face.

“Huh? Whoa Mattie you don’t look so good bro” Alfred places his forehead against Matt’s and checks for a temperature. “Well...it doesn’t seem like you have a fever, hmm I wonder what’s wrong?”

“R-Really Al, I’m fine” Matt smiles and tries to rid himself of his blush.

“Who are you talking to Alfred?” Arthur peeked over Alfred’s shoulder to see who it was he was talking to. “...Oh hello Matthew, when did you get here?”

“...I-I’ve been here the whole time Arthur...” Matthew says softly sighing.

“Right nov zhat everyone is here sit dovn and take your seats” Ludwig booming voice rang through the meeting room.

“Vee~ Doitsu! Doitsu!” Feliciano jumps up and down in his seat.

“Vhat? Vhat is it Feliciano?” Ludwig looks down at the Italian.

“Vee~....can I have pasta now?” Feliciano asks cheerfully.

“Nein. Ve are about to start zhe meeting” The German sighs as he organizes his papers. “You can have pasta after”

“Ah si grazie Doitsu~” Feli smiles and sits back in his seat happy.

“Tch...stupido potato bastard! Stay away from mi fratello!” Feliciano’s twin screeched and rose from his seat.

“Lovi por favor sit down” Antonio smiles as he held onto the loud Italian by the waist.

After Antonio finally got Lovino to calm down and sit back in his seat Ludwig finally started the meeting, 20 minutes later after going through what will be spoken about at the meeting the other countries had their chance to talk and tell the other nations how their country is doing. Each country stood up when it was their turn to speak, first was Ludwig because he was hosting the meeting after all but also because he was already talking so it made sense that he would continue and talk about his country. The German spoke about the hardships in his country to begin with since he thought it was best to end on a good note, after talking about that he begin telling them all about all the good his country was doing and all the good things that had happened in and too his country and people. The other countries soon followed Ludwig’s example and told them of the bad things in their country first before the good, so next was Feliciano but he just many talked about Pasta until he was yelled at by Ludwig to shut up and sit down which resulted in Lovino yelling and swearing at the said German man for yelling at his younger brother. This caused the Spaniard beside him to hug the angry Italian and try to calm him down enough so the meeting could continue on with the other counties; Lovino finally calmed down by was glaring at the German from across the table. Feliciano had found a random cat to hold and cuddle which kept him quiet and entertained for the rest of the meeting while the other countries continued with their speeches, Kiku was next to speak then Yao after him was Ivan...that wasn’t a very pleasant speech at all, Lovino was next but he refused to talk about his half of Italy which he shares with his younger brother then Toni spoke about his country and gushed a bit about Lovino helping him out at times with his country, Francis was next to talk to which he spoke about the usual stuff he always does about his country which in turn caused an argument with Arthur per usual having Alfred laughing at them and the other countries sighing and waiting for Ludwig to yell and stop the argument so the meeting could continue. Once Francis had taken his seat Arthur began to talk about his country but that only lead to another argument with Francis after he made a comment about the Englishman’s cooking skills, so with another round of arguments and yelling from Ludwig once again for them to sit down and shut up so they could get through the meeting and when the room fell silent it was to be Matthew’s turn because his brother liked to be the last to speak at the meetings when he wasn’t hosting them that is. But as usual when the Canadian went to stand up his twin brother once again took his spot and the spotlight again leaving Matt to sit down and be unnoticed once again, Alfred went on about his country and how it was better then everyone else’s country and the usual things he always did such as food, hero’s, his best friend Tony who’s an alien and how he’s the hero. The meeting finally ended after 4 hours since there was quite a bit to go through and everyone was told that the next meeting would be held at Alfred’s place in America, once Ludwig officially ended the meeting the other countries began to pack their things away and leave to go back to their hotels.

Matthew had packed his things and carried Kumajiro out of the meeting room with him finally getting him away from the other countries, he got half way down the hall when Arthur came running up to him calling him Alfred. “Oi Alfred! So about the next meeting”

“Ah...I don’t know what to tell you Arthur but I’m not Alfred. It’s me Matthew...Canada” The Canadian states quietly.

“W-What? But you do look like him are you sure?” Arthur exclaims looking at the Canadian.

“You fool! See t’at is Mathieu” Francis says walking over to the two. “I can tell by ‘is sexy hair because it is so muc’ like my own~”

And with that Arthur and Francis started fighting again...it was always over stupid petty things but I guess each to their own and what not, I watched as they forgot I was there yet again and continued on with their fighting. I grew so angry that I wanted to yell at them but in the end I couldn’t, the two finally stopped leaving Arthur to apologise. “Look I am sorry about that Matthew”

“It’s fine but please try to remember next time” Matt sighed and with that left heading home with his pet Polar bear Kumajiro, once home he feed Kumajiro and himself, he heads upstairs to his room and writes in his journal about his feelings and his day.

*End Flash Back*

 

Matthew closes his eyes finally and reluctantly goes to sleep not wanting it to be tomorrow when he woke up.


	3. Alfred and the Surprised Guest

There was the sound of birds chirping and singing outside of Matthew’s window, the sunlight filtered through the half open curtains onto Matthew’s face, he stirs as the sun light reaches his eyes making him lift his hand up to block the light from his eyes as his eyes slowly and reluctantly flutter open to stare at the ceiling. He wasn’t happy that morning had come since after all it was now his birthday and no one would even remember anyway, the Canadian decided that he had no real reason to leave his bed and decided that he would spend the whole day in bed until the following day arrived. Matthew rolled over pulling the covers up and over his head, a couple more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt and just as he closed his eyes to fall back to sleep his phone started to ring and the song stars and stripes forever blared through the room. He of course knew who was calling since that person had personalized his ringtone for Matthew, with a deep sigh he reached over to his nightstand feeling around for the noisy object and once he found it wrapping his hand around it and pressing the answer button just as he brought it to his ear.

Before he could even greet the other on the end of the line he was cut off by the others loud voice.

“Maaaattie! Yo bro, what’s up? What do you have planned for today?” The boisterous caller bombards the Canadian with questions.

Mattie had to hold the phone away from his ear in fear of becoming deaf by the other, with another sigh he places the phone back against his ear questioning the other himself.

“Alfred why do you always need to be so loud? How can you have so much energy at this time of the morning?”

“What do you mean bro? anyway that’s not what important right now, you don’t have anything planned for today right?” Alfred asks knowing what his brother’s answer will be already.

“Nothing. I was going to spend the day in bed” Matthew replied not letting on that it was his birthday or anything.

“Great! I’ll be over to come get you about lunch time so be ready! See ya bro” Alfred announces before abruptly hanging up on his brother.

Matthew once more sighed at his brother’s inability to consider others, he put his phone down and looked over at the clock. “7am…I guess I won’t get to sleep some more, better get up then I guess and feed Kumajinki”

The Canadian reluctantly gets out of bed and walks down to the kitchen to give Kumajiro some food, opening the fridge he pulls out a bag filled with sardines and places the small fish into Kuma’s bowl. 

“Kumileo, breakfast time” Matthew calls out for his small bet polar bear.

The polar bear grunted and continued to stay curled up onto of the bed sleeping some more, Mathieu envied his pet polar bear for getting to sleep in longer and not have to worry about a certain American coming over, he decided to make himself some pancakes which of course would get drowned in maple syrup which was the best and only way to eat pancakes in his opinion. Mathieu busied himself in the kitchen making his breakfast little knowing he would soon have a visitor come see him and it would be one he wouldn’t expect to come visit him, he was singing to himself when he hears a knock on his door which causes him to look over at the clock and seeing it was only an hour since Alfred had called to say he was coming. The Canadian turned the stove off and cleaned off his hands before heading over to the door, as he opens the door the first thing he sees is red.

Red eyes to be more specific and there was only one person he could think of was Prussia. “G-Gilbert?”

Gilbert smirks leaning a little closer to the blonde. “Hey zhere birdie”

Mattie was at a loss for words, why was Gilbert here outside his door? How did Gilbert get here? How does he know where he lives? Why is he here?

The Prussian smirks chuckling a little. “Vhy am I outside your door? How did I get here? How do I know vhere you live? Vhy am I here?”

Mathieu jumps hearing those words since they were exactly what he was thinking at that moment. “H-How did you…”

“know?” Gilbert finished the blondes sentence chuckling more. “I could tell by your face, it vas pretty obvious Mazhew. Vell…I’ve come all zhis vay, are you going to let me in?”

The Canadian gasps and opens the door quickly and steps to the side. “S-Sorry Gilbert. P-Please come in”

The Prussian moves past the other slowly entering the house, he looks around as he enters when his nose picks up the scent of something delicious. “Vhat is zhat smell?”

Mathieu closes the door and heads towards the kitchen. “O-Oh um… I was just making some pancakes; would you like to have some Gilbert?”

“Pancakes, ja sure” Gilbert follows Mathieu into the kitchen where his nose is over powered by the delicious scent he smelt in the living area, his mouth begins to water and he sits down at the breakfast bar.

Mattie turns back on the stove and prepares to make more pancakes for his guest, he hummed softly while he cooked as it helped him to relax around people he didn’t know very well. He made up a large stack of pancakes and placed them down in front of Gilbert with a shy smile then poured over the stack a good amount of maple syrup. “bon appétit”

Gilbert smiled picking up his fork taking a large piece and eating it slowly and no joke he thought he could hear angels singing in the background as he ate, they had to be the best pancakes he had ever had in his whole life and he wondered how he had not had these pancakes or this amazing person who made them not in his life until now. “Zhese are awesome! You made zhese? Your awesome birdie but not as awesome as me zhat is but still awesome”

“O-Oh…well merci Gilbert and oui I did make them from scratch” Mathieu smiles a little before turning back around to make himself some, he looked over to the clock seeing he had three hours before his brother would barge in so he would make some pancakes to set aside for his brother to eat when he gets here.

He makes some extra ones with the remaining batter and place them on Gilberts plate. “Here Gilbert, you can have the last ones. You looked like you enjoyed them” He laughs a little before drowning his own pancakes in maple syrup.

“Vhoa. You sure seem to like sweet zhings birdie, you put almost zhe vhole bottle on zhat stack” Gil laughs surprised to learn something about the quiet Canadian.

Mattie blushes a little sticking out his lower lip like a sulking child, he was in fact a big fan of sweets and maple syrup was his all-time favourite thing to eat in the whole world besides pancakes. He took a piece of pancake and ate it still sulking about what the Prussian had said, which made the Prussian laugh even more at how adorable the Canadian was being and didn’t say anything more eating his own pancakes.

Once the two had finished their breakfast Mathieu sent Gilbert to go relax in the living room while he washed up the dishes, Gilbert sat on the couch surveying the room while he waited and took note that there weren’t many family pictures.

Mathieu entered the room and saw the Prussian looking over to where he keeps his photos. “Is something wrong? You looked spaced out Gilbert”

Gil looked to the other hearing his voice and shook his head. “Nein, I vas just vondering vhy uou don’t have many pictures”

“...oh. Well that’s because…” Mattie stopped talking, looking to the ground.

“zhey forget you, ja?” Gilbert finishes having already guessing that was the reason.

Mathieu flinches before looking up smiling. “I’m used to it though, I like it this way” In fact he didn’t, he wished there was at least one person who saw him and didn’t forget about him or mistake him for his brother.

Gilbert didn’t ask any more about it since he felt the same pain as the Canadian, he’s felt it for so many years and he hides it the best he can just like the Canadian. Mathieu and Gilbert spoke about different things getting to know each other and they hit it off with each other surprisingly well and fast but before long there was a banging on the door right before the door getting knocked almost off its hinges.

Mathieu looks to the clock and sighs. “Alfred. What have a told you about destroying my doors when you visit?”

“HA HA HA! Sorry ‘bout that Mattie bro, forgot my own strength.” Alfred laughs strolling into the living area before stopping and noticing that there was someone else here. “What the hell are you doing here dude!?”

“Hey Alfred, what’s up?” Gilbert says not fazed by the others comment at all.

“Alfred! What are you doing? Why are you acting this way?” Mattie couldn’t believe that his brother was acting this way especially to his guest.

“Mattie why is he here? You said you had nothing on today” Alfred says staring daggers at the Prussian.

“Gilbert came to see me, he surprised me with his visit” Mathieu says calmly to his brother. “Now I made you a plate of pancakes, they’re in the fridge. Sit down, eat and shut up”

Alfred forgot all about the Prussian at the mention of food and went straight into the kitchen to get his pancakes, Mathieu on the other hand looked over to Gilbert with a sigh. “I’m sorry Gilbert, about Alfred. I don’t know what came over him”

“Nein. Don’t worry about it birdie” Gilbert says shrugging not caring about what Alfred has said.

Alfred soon comes back out from the kitchen after devouring the pancakes. “Ready to go Mattie?”

“Go where Alfred? I didn’t even know I was going anywhere” The twin replies having no idea why his brother wanted to visit in the first place.

“Oh. I didn’t tell ya bro? I’m taking you to Arthur’s, he said he’s planned a huge party for us” Alfred says getting excited.

“For us?” Mathieu found it hard to believe that it was for him and Alfred since he was always forgotten.

“Yeah! He said he was throwing this party for my birthday! Isn’t that great bro!?” Alfred shouted fist pumping the air.

Gilbert who had been watching the two felt for Mathieu, he could see in the Canadian’s face he forgotten once again. Mathieu’s heart sink once more, he was forgotten once again on his birthday. His face sink but he hid it quickly before turning to his brother apologetically. “Sorry Alfred but I don’t think I’ll be going with you”

“What why not? You said you had nothing on” Alfred whines like a child.

“Sorry but the reason I had nothing on was...” Mathieu began then Gilbert interrupted. “He is unwell, zhat is vhy I came to visit him. To see if he vas any better since he seemed off at zhe meeting”

“you should have said something then bro. I wouldn’t have come over then, well since you’re not well I’ll let Arthur know for ya. See ya bro!” Alfred calls as he walks out the door not even bothering with a proper goodbye.

Mathieu stood there staring where his brother was, Gilbert walked over and paced a hand on his shoulder.


End file.
